parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Teenager
Cast *Ariel - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Prince Eric - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Flounder - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *King Triton - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Ursula - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Chula the Tarantula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Grimsby - Peter Banning (Hook) *Carlotta the Maid - Gwen (Total Drama) *Chef Louie - Hercules *Max - Top Cat *Vanessa - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Harold the Seahorse - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) **Andrina - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) **Adella - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) **Arista - Bridget (Vampirina) **Aquata - Lindsay (Total Drama) **Attina - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *The Priest - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Glut The Shark - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) Scenes *The Little Teenager Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Teenager Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert (Daughters of Aladdin) *The Little Teenager Part 3 - Candace at the Sunken Ship *The Little Teenager Part 4 - Candace Meets Rafiki *The Little Teenager Part 5 - Mommy Fortuna Watches Candace *The Little Teenager Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Teenager Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Teenager Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Teenager Part 9 - Jeremy is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Teenager Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Teenager Part 11 - Candace's Hidden Treasure *The Little Teenager Part 12 - Mommy Fortuna's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Teenager Part 13 - In Jeremy's Kingdom *The Little Teenager Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Teenager Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Teenager Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Teenager Part 17 - Mommy Fortuna Takes Charge *The Little Teenager Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Teenager Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Teenager Part 20 - Mommy Fortuna's Wrath *The Little Teenager Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Teenager Part 22 - Ending Credits Gallery Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Ariel Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Prince Eric Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Flounder Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Scuttle Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as King Triton Mommy Fortuna.jpg|Mommy Fortuna as Ursula T-R-Chula.png|Chula the Tarantula as Flotsam Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Jetsam 1443554304499.jpg|Peter Banning as Grimsby Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Carlotta the Maid Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Chef Louie Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Max Darla.png|Darla Dimple as Vanessa Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Harold the Seahorse Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Alana Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Andrina Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Adella Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Arista Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Aquata Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Attina Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as the Priest Fantasia Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex as Glut the Shark Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs